miss independent
by lilly.evans4james.potter
Summary: lilly and james have had a while apart and james misses lilly this is wat happensbefore and while he sees her


Authors note: hi this is a song fic about a fight that lily and james had after they started going out. I know that this might be kinda crap but please review I really need to know if its any good before I do one on harry!!

Miss independent!!

James was sitting on his bed half-asleep while he listened to a song that was playing on his radio.

_Miss independent _

_Miss self-sufficient _

_Miss keep you distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown_

Miss never let a man help her off 

_her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

And suddenly he saw her Lilly singing and playing this song on her emerald green electrical guitar. Suddenly she looked up and saw him she looked frightened she hadn't seen or heard him come into the empty charms classroom she got up and started packing away her guitar. He reached over and took the guitar out of her hands and started playing Miss Independent the song she had been playing, she looked up smiling and spoke for the first time to him "where did you learn to play that?" she asked him. He answered b saying that since he had heard her on their 3rd day at school he had been practicing on his guitar. "You sound really good! My name is Lilly Evans and you must the other half of Sirius black James potter?!" "Yeah that would be me. How did you know who I was? I haven't seen you in class!" "Ooh I'm really quite! Well I got to go bye James see you round.". It was now six years later and it was the last day of the Easter Holidays and he couldn't wait till he saw Lilly, Remus, Sirius and Arabella (Sirius's girlfriend of the month!). He walked down to the Great Hall and had some lunch and then went back up stairs collected his discman and went down to the lake and sat and a shady tree (A/N I know that electrical things don't work at hogwarts but they need to in this fic so they do!!!). he started the tape and he drifted off listening to the Miss Independent's second verse.

_What is this feelin' takin' over_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise... it's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you _

_When love is true_

Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw a girl with violent red headed girl walking towards him with Remus and Sirius. Moments later she looked up and saw James looking up at her and she took off full speed running towards him he met her half way and they started to kiss and hug each other. About 12ft away they heard Sirius fake gag and Remus tackle him to the ground for being so insensitive. "Hey moony get off me you big lug" came Sirius's muffled voice from the ground and Lilly turned away from James and transformed into her animagus form which was a beautiful gigantic white wolf. She trotted over to Remus and licked his hand signaling that she was there and to get off him. "About bloody time!!" came Sirius's voice from where he lay on the grass not bothering to roll over, he didn't notice her quietly padding over to him. He jumped about a mile in the air when Lilly's cold wet nose ruffled through his hair. Before he landed he had transformed into the giant bear like dog we know and love. Her knocked Lilly over and backed into James who joined in the fun as the stag that would later become Harry's Patronus. Sirius cornered turned back into a human where Remus hit him with the stunning spell and Lilly and James both transformed back into humans and hit both Remus and Sirius with the tickling charm. They couldn't stop laughing until Remus managed the counter curse and hit both Lilly and James with the jelly legs curse making them fall into each others arms where they proceeded to sit on the grass and kiss, while Sirius (remus having taken off the tickling charm) was trying to perform the full body bind and only managed to breaks Remus's curse so Remus successfully stunned him.

That night in bed James lay awake listening to miss independent again, he was up to the third verse, which for him was a first and started to sing along when Lilly walked in she said, "I thought you might be in here! What are you listening to?"

"I'm just listening to the one song I can play on the guitar"

"What baa baa black sheep?" she asked sarcastically but reached under his bed and withdrew his guitar as she started playing he shut off the music and she started singing. Unfortunately Remus and Sirius who had been listening at the door started laughing and the door opened on them to reveal a very, very pissed off Lilly Evans they looked up surprised that the music was still going and saw James holding guitar for the first time and were speechless, he was better then Lilly on the guitar Lilly Evans the only person who could play both muggle and magical music to perfection with the exception of dragon slayer by the weird sister's but everyone has a weakness. "Take a photo it'll last longer," she snapped down at them after James had finished the song and swept away. About five minutes later they heard issuing from the girls dorm a long and loud rock song called Eye of the Tiger and James looked up half-smiling half-frowning and said "You've done it now! We won't get to sleep for hours till I go in there and calm her down and that might be now or that might be when I'm really tired and then I might make it worse knowing my bad moods know what will I do?"

A/N I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I'm sick and need sleep.

Thanks to my reviewers from other stories especially mystical dreams (you should really read some of her song fics their great and my inspiration)

Please R/R or I wont write another chapter. Ps if you don't push the review button you are not helping a very tired girl get to sleep at night!!!!! So plz review and I'll give you a cookie


End file.
